La Novia de Discord
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Discord no hubiera sido transformado en piedra por las 6 amigas ponies?, ¿Qué si hubiera escapado?, Han pasado tres años desde su batalla contra Discord y las 6 ponis están felices con sus nuevas y confortables vidas, hasta que su enemigo regresa y solo liberará a Equestria de su destrucción a cambio de una novia. Traducción al español: Morgwaine
1. El Escape

**Traducción al español: Morgwaine**

**(For English speakers, please no that I don't speak Spanish. My friend just offered to translate this and she doesn't have a FanFiction account, so she was fine with me uploading the Spanish version on mine.)**

**Descripción de la historia**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Discord no hubiera sido transformado en piedra por las 6 amigas ponies?, ¿Qué si hubiera escapado?, Han pasado tres años desde su batalla contra Discord y las 6 ponis están felices con sus nuevas y confortables vidas, hasta que su enemigo regresa y solo liberará a Equestria de su destrucción a cambio de una novia.**

**Publicado: Abril 13, 2013**

**DF: Después de ver "Keep Calm and Flutter On", quise escribir un fic centrado en Fluttershy y Discord. También pensé, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Discord no hubiera sido derrotado por las Mane 6?*, Así que la idea para esto esta inspirada en La bella y la Bestia, película y cuento, y una antigua leyenda sueca, llamada "Bride of the Lindorm King," y un par de cosas mas de otros fics. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own My Little Pony (no es de mi propiedad). Si así fuera, habría mas fluttercord.**

*** Morgwainne: sobre, Mane six, no recuerdo como se dice en español o si hay algún término que se usó para el doblaje de la serie. Pero viene significando: Las 6 melenas, (refiriéndose a las 6 ponies principales, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pay, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy).**

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Habían encontrado los elementos de la armonía y habían vuelto todo a la normalidad. Su enemigo no imaginó nada de esto, solo bostezó en su trono color rojo y negro mientras que Twilight aumentaba el poder de su hechizo. La luz rodeó a las 6 ponis mientras se elevaban en el aire. Fue la misma de aquella ocasión que habían derrotado a Nightmare moon, hasta que mas luz se disparó de sus collares.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Discord sorprendido.

Fluttershy habría jurado cerrar bien los ojos pero mantuvo uno abierto por un momento. Aún a través de la brillante luz, podía ver claramente el rostro del draconequs. Reconoció su expresión de miedo.

"No", pronunció el.

La pegaso no pudo soportarlo más y cerró su ojo otra vez, al tiempo en que Twilight abría los suyos, revelando que eran de un color blanco. Mientras que un arcoíris se disparaba desde sus cuerpos, Fluttershy escuchó el aterrador grito de la criatura. Aquel grito la atormentaría por siempre.

Cuando el estallido terminó, las amigas gentilmente flotaron de vuelta al suelo. Ponyville estaba de vuelta en orden, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Pinkie fue la primera en notarlo.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Discord?"

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos. "¿Que no sabes Pinkie?, lo convertimos en piedra"

"Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero dónde está su estatua?"

Las otras miraron alrededor.

"Tiene razón" dijo Applejack "¿dónde está?"

"No lo entiendo" Se lamentó Twilight "¡Ese hechizo debió convertirlo en piedra!"

Fluttershy jadeó "Nosotras no lo matamos,¡ ¿o sí?!"

"No lo creo. El aún estaría aquí"

"¡A menos que lo hayamos vaporizado!" chilló Pinkie Pie "¡O convertido en pasto!"

Rarity gritó y se paró en sus patas traseras "¿Quieres decir que estamos caminando en él?"

Rainbow y Fluttershy saltaron en el aire horrorizadas.

"Chicas, ¡nosotras no lo destruimos!" Les aseguró Applejack, pero volteó nerviosamente hacia la unicornio púrpura "¿Verdad, Twilight?"

"No debería ser así" responidó Twilight "Los elementos de la armonía no pueden destruir. Podrán funcionar en formas misteriosas, pero no pueden destruir. Lo que sea que hayan hecho con Discord, al menos volvieron todo a la normalidad".

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Fluttershy

"Debemos informar a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto".

* * *

Unas pocas horas después en Canterlot, las seis ponis le contaron a la princesa lo sucedido. Después de escuchar esto, Celestia ordenó hablar con Twilight en privado.

"Nosotras no lo matamos, ¿o sí?" preguntó ella una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Celestia negó con la cabeza. "No está en poder de los elementos hacer dicha acción"

"Princesa, ¿Entonces, qué es lo que sí hicieron exactamente?, es decir, antes desterraron a Nightmare moon a la luna, pero entonces, la transformaron de vuelta y para bien después. ¿Por qué entonces convirtieron a Discord en piedra?"

"El trabajo de los elementos es restaurar el balance en este mundo. Es complicado, pero lo que hacen es convertir algo en lo que realmente "es" en su interior. La primera vez que fueron usados en Luna, había oscuridad en su corazón y es por eso que fue enviada a la luna. La segunda vez, había algo bueno dentro de ella que quería liberarse, y eso es lo que la convirtió de nuevo en mi hermana pequeña. Discord, sin embargo… "Se interrumpió y miró hacia la imagen de aquel ser en el vitral. "Su corazón es tan frío como una piedra".

"¿El siquiera tiene uno?" Preguntó Twilight

"Cada criatura tiene un corazón, aun cuando algunos se reúsan a mostrarlo"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que los elementos le han hecho ahora?"

Ella hizo una pausa. "Nada".

Los ojos de la unicornia se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. El escapó antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara".

Twilight quedó atónita. "Pero… pero… yo hice que todos recuperaran la memoria! Ponyville, ¡está bien ahora!, ¡Los elementos debieron funcionar!"

"Lo hicieron, y Discord lo vio. Se dio cuenta de que no podía deshacer tu amistad con las demás, así que eligió ser un cobarde y escapó".

"Cómo… ¿cómo sabe que eso es lo que pasó?"

"Conozco a Discord. Es lo bastante listo como para saber cuándo huir".

"Entonces, ¿el sigue allá afuera? ¡Debemos encontrarlo!, ¡Equestria no está a salvo mientras él esté libre!"

"No, el sabe cuando no hacer otro intento por tomar el poder, no sin tomarse un tiempo para contemplar su próximo movimiento. Cuando lo haga, será entonces cuando actuemos"

"Pero que tal si…?"

"Twilight Sparkle, no sabemos en dónde está Discord. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que salga de su escondite. Cuando lo haga, quiero que tú y tus amigas estén listas. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, pero solo suspiró y asintió.

"Bien, Ahora, dejaré los elementos a tu cargo, para que estés lista cuando llegue el momento. Pero primero, pondré en ellos un hechizo para protegerlos, así Discord no podrá tomarlos de nuevo"

Twilight asintió de nuevo "lo entiendo, Princesa"

* * *

Así, las seis ponis volvieron a casa y esperaron el regreso de Discord. Usaron sus elementos en todo momento por precaución. Por semanas , esperaron inquietas a que su enemigo atacara.

No le dijeron a ningún pony que el Espíritu del Caos había escapado, pues Celestia no quería que sus súbditos entraran en pánico. Fue por ello que las amigas llevaban sus vidas diarias como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, pero todas dormían con un ojo abierto, todas excepto Fluttershy, que dormía con los dos ojos abiertos.

Pronto los días se volvieron semanas, luego meses, hasta pasar un año, las ponis asumieron que Discord había dejado Equestria para bien. Empezaron a sentirse cada vez más tranquilas, con un par de excepciones. Twilight se sentía cada vez más y más inquieta, y empezó a estudiar adivinación con la esperanza de encontrar dónde se localizaba su enemigo. A la fecha no había tenido esa suerte.

Fluttershy pasaba las noches despertando en medio de un grito, después de tener una pesadilla donde el monstruo la tenía atrapada en sus garras. De todas las terribles creaturas que ella había enfrentado en su vida, nunca había estado tan aterrada como lo estaba de Discord. Aunque no lo había visto hacía tiempo, el seguía atormentándola. A donde quiera que volteara, esos ojos amarillos y rojos estaban allí, mirando en lo profundo de su alma. A veces, el aparecía como tres mariposas, o como su imagen en el vitral. Sin importar la forma que tomara, se sentía como si siempre estuviera ahí, mirándola.

Ella les contó a sus amigas sobre esto, pero le dijeron que era solamente su imaginación. Esto no ayudó ni un poco a que las pesadillas desaparecieran.

Entonces Twilight se convirtió en princesa, lo que cambió la vida de todo pony alrededor. Mientras Twilight seguía viviendo en Ponyville, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Canterlot u otros lados encargándose de asuntos reales. En lo que respecta a sus cinco amigas, todas se volvieron famosas después de salvar Equestria varias veces y ser amigas de una princesa.

Los diseños de Rarity se volvieron más populares que nunca, Tenía tantas órdenes de las cuales hacerse cargo, que tuvo que contratar ayuda. Su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle tenía poco talento cosiendo pero hizo lo posible por organizarlo todo. Su amiga Apple Bloom probó tener gran conocimiento sobre diseño y Rarity estaba tan impresionada que convirtió a la pequeña potra en su aprendiz. Hasta Scootaloo ayudó un poco, haciendo entregas en su scooter.

El sueño de Rainbow Dash se volvió al fin realidad y fue reclutada por los Wonderbolts. Con ellos, viajó por toda Equestria, presentando sus trucos y ganando los elogios que ella tanto adoraba. Incluso hizo tiempo para sus amigas y les ofreció entradas para toda ocasión en que se presentaron en el pueblo. Pinkie Pie fue a todos los shows y carreras y se convirtió en la fan No. 1 de Rainbow.

Mientras seguía con su trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie creó un servicio de planeación de fiestas en Canterlot. Cuando había un evento especial, los de la realeza la llamaban. No solo siempre hacía las mejores fiestas, sino que también las hacía gratis. No le importaba el dinero, solo la diversión.

Cuando Applejack visitaba a Twilight en Canterlot, aprovechaba la ocasión para vender sus manzanas. Fueron mucho más apreciadas una vez que todo pony se enteró que habían crecido en el pueblo de donde provenía la princesa. Como resultado, Applejack no solo consiguió dinero suficiente para el tractor de Big Macintosh y arreglar la cadera rota de la Abuela Smith, sino que agregó un piso nuevo al granero, para que cada vez que sus parientes los visitaran, pudieran quedarse y pasar la noche. Lo que quedó del dinero fue donado al orfanato de Canterlot. Debido a esto los huérfanos la admiraban. También se volvió la favorita de los fans en las competiciones de rodeo, ganara un listón azul o no. Sus habilidades eran muy admiradas y el atuendo vaquero fue la tendencia de moda, gracias a Rarity.

En sus nuevas glamorosas y confortables vidas, las ponis lentamente fueron olvidándose por completo de Discord. Todas eran felices, excepto una.

Una vez que las seis fueron reconocidas por el público, varios sementales empezaron a interesarse en Fluttershy, quien había resultado con el tiempo ser una gran belleza. Recibió muchas propuestas de varios caballeros, pero ella los rechazó a todos. Aunque ella ya estaba en una edad casadera, la pegaso no estaba preparada para algo como eso, no digamos siquiera para tener una cita. Había ganado más confianza con los años, pero la idea de un romance la aterraba. Tener un novio significaba pasar tiempo con un solo semental, que podría ser el indicado o no. Sabía que él sería el que haría la mayor parte de la conversación, de las preguntas, del contacto, etc. Ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Ella continuaba teniendo esas pesadillas. El rostro malvado del draconequs no dejaba su mente. Ella sabía que él seguía allá fuera, y que podría volver para convertirla en alguien desagradable de nuevo. A pesar de la buena fortuna de sus amigas, ella no podía seguir adelante. Asistía a eventos sociales por el bien de ellas, pero se revolcaba de miedo cuando estaba sola.

Mientras tanto, Twilight Sparkle estaba estudiando y aprendiendo más sobre magia y sobre como ser una princesa cada día. Ella encontraba placentero todo esto, pero de vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana y se preguntaba dónde estaría ocultándose su enemigo. Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¿Dónde estaba él?, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿Cuándo iba a atacar?

Ningun pony sabía.

* * *

**DF: Asi que, esa es mi teoría en cómo trabajan los elementos de la armonía.**


	2. La Gala

**DF: Okay, este capítulo sigue preparando la escena. No se preocupen, pronto ocurrirán más cosas.**

* * *

La Gran Gala del Galope sería la siguiente semana y Twilight Sparkle llamó a todos sus amigos para ayudar con las preparaciones, excepto por Rainbow Dash, porque ella y los Wonder Bolts eran parte del entretenimiento de todas formas. Applejack estaría a cargo de la comida, Fluttershy debía llevar a sus aves cantoras, Pinkie Pie se encargaría de la decoración y Rarity haría los vestidos de todas las ponis.

Las cuatro se aproximaron a la entrada del palacio y se les dejó entrar, ya que los guardias ya las conocían. En lugar de Twilight, las chicas fueron recibidas por su hermano.

"Hola, chicas" dijo Shining Armor "Nos da mucho gusto que pudieran llegar. Twilie y las demás ya están en la cena, me pidieron que las escoltara".

Applejack suspiró aliviada. "¡Gracias a la diosa!, estoy hambrienta"

Pinkie Pie rebotó por el pasillo "¡Adoro cenar con las princesas!"

"Tu adoras cenar con cualquiera, cariño" rió Rarity.

En el salón comedor, Celestia estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Twilight y Spike a su derecha, Luna y Cadence a su izquierda. Cuando vio a sus amigas, la alicornio púrpura se olvidó de sus modales un momento, saltando de su asiento y atacándolas con un abrazo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí!" exclamó "¡No las he visto en semanas chicas!"

"Estamos felices de estar aquí" declaró Applejack "Ahora, ¡¿qué tal si nos damos un buen atracón?!"

Mientras comían, las amigas se pusieron al corriente una con otra. Twilight les contó sobre los nuevos hechizos que había aprendido, Rarity habló sobre los vestidos que tenía en mente para la Gala, Applejack preguntó si los huérfanos podían ser invitados al evento, y Pinkie Pie balbuceaba algo sobre pudín. Fluttershy educadamente escuchaba las conversaciones y asentía cuando era necesario. Entonces Shining Armor y Cadence tuvieron grandes noticias para todos.

"¿Debería decirles?" preguntó la alicornio a su esposo.

"Creo que tienes el derecho", respondió con un guiño.

Ella sonrió a todos "¡Tendremos un bebé!"

Todo el mundo jadeo sorprendido

"¡Espera un segundo!" Gritó Pinkie Pie. Entonces tomó un sorbo de agua y luego lo escupió. "¡¿Tendrán un bebé?!, ¡Felicidades! Podré jugar con él, ¿verdad?"

Cadence rió "Por supuesto Pinkie"

Twilight aplaudió "¡Yay!, ¡voy a ser tía!"

"¿Cuándo nacerá?" Preguntó Rarity

"En diez meses" respondió Shining Armor

"Es maravilloso" añadió Fluttershy, hablando por primera vez esa noche.

"¡Esto merece un brindis!" Anunció Celestia. Levantó entonces su copa "¡Por el nuevo príncipe o princesa!"

Los otros levantaron sus copas y ovacionaron muy de a cuerdo.

"Esperen" Spike hizo una pausa "No seré yo el que cambie los pañales, ¿verdad?"

Todos los ponis rieron. Fluttershy solo sonrió suavemente, ella en verdad estaba feliz por la joven pareja, pero por alguna razón, no podía reflejar esa felicidad. Applejack fue la única que notó la depresión de Fluttershy y dejó de reír. Su amiga había estado en ese estado por un largo tiempo ya. Aunque se comprometía en actividades sociales tanto como fuera posible, ella nunca parecía sentirse a gusto en ninguno de ellos. Eso molestaba a la vaquera y estaba determinada a descubrir qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Al día siguiente las preparaciones para La Gran Gala del Galope comenzaron. Pinkie Pie trajo el cañón de fiestas al salón principal y disparó globos y confeti por todo el lugar. La princesa Celestia estaba segura de que la Gala sería menos aburrida este año. Rarity llamó a las chicas una por una para tomar medidas y preguntar su opinión sobre los vestidos, aun que ellas conocían y confiaban en la visión de la unicornio así que no hacían muchas sugerencias.

Después de juntar provisiones del mercado, Applejack decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Ella no tenía que preparar la comida sino hasta el día antes del evento, así que ella tenía algo de tiempo libre para sí misma. Comenzó a seguir un melodioso sonido y encontró a Fluttershy dirigiendo a su coro de aves. Ella se detuvo en medio de una canción.

"No, es mas bien como…" cantó unas cuantas notas en esa dulce voz suya "¿entienden?"

"¡Hola, Fluttershy!" dijo Applejack con voz lo suficientemente alta para asustar a los pajarillos. La poni sonrió avergonzada "Oops, lo lamento"

La pegaso suspiró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa "Esté bien, estábamos a punto de tomar un descanso de todas formas"

Applejack estudió su rostro cuidadosamente. "¿Te pasa algo malo dulzura?"

"¿Qué?, Oh no, no ocurre nada"

No estaba convencida con su tono de voz "Fluttershy, voy a ser honesta contigo, te vez muy desanimada últimamente. ¿Sabes que no recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreír?, me refiero a una verdadera sonrisa, ¿como si en verdad lo quisieras?"

Fluttershy pausó y se dio la vuelta "No es nada, en serio"

Applejack tomó aire profundamente "Son esas pesadillas, ¿verdad?, sigues teniéndolas, ¿no es así?"

La pegaso flotó hasta el suelo y escondió su rostro vergonzosamente. Su amiga le puso un casco en la espalda.

"Terroncito" dijo lentamente "Han sido tres años. Discord se fue hace mucho. No tienes nada que temer. Ya debes dejarlo atrás".

Ella lloriqueó "Ya sé, pero las pesadillas simplemente no se van, ¡aun cuando estoy despierta! Es como si, cada vez que volteo, él estuviera ahí, observando, esperando para… para… ¡oh, no lo sé! ¡Llevarme o algo! Yo solo… no puedo… "

Entonces empezó a llorar. Applejack acarició su melena para reconfortarla.

"Hey, está bien, todo está en tu imaginación. Discord no va a volver y ciertamente no va a llevarte a ningún lado."

* * *

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en una caverna lejana, su viejo enemigo estaba mirando la escena en un espejo. No pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Esto demasiado divertido!" exclamó "¡Oh, la dramática ironía en todo esto!, Ooh, ¡imagina las miradas en sus rostros cuando yo aparezca de la nada después de todo este tiempo!"

La imagen en el espejo se desvaneció y solo su reflejo quedó visible.

"¿Y por qué nos hemos estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?" se burló su imagen

"Para que podamos darle a esas ponis ilusas una falsa sensación de seguridad, así cuando ataquemos ¡será una sorpresa! Basado en sus ánimos ahora, ¡diría que ha llegado el momento! ¡Todas piensan que me he ido para bien!"

"Excepto esa pegaso llorona".

"Oh, ¿a quién le importa?, Ningún poni la escucha de todas formas". Rio "A esa poni le espera un buen susto"

"¿Y exactamente cuál es el plan esta vez? ¿Convertirlas en sus opuestos otra vez?"

"Oh claro, ¡como eso funcionó tan bien! No, no podemos hacer algo que ya ha sido deshecho. Tendremos que hacer un cambio más… permanente". Pensativo se golpeteo la barbilla con su garra de águila.

"El problema son esos Elementos de la Armonía" dijo su reflejo "Mientras ellas estén dispuestas a usarlos, no estamos a salvo"

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea lo golpeó. "Si, ¿pero y que tal si ellas no estuvieran "dispuestas" a usarlos?"

El reflejo sonrió malignamente. "Ooh, ¡me gusta cómo suena eso! Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Te diré después, ¡Esas ponis están a punto de recibir la sorpresa de su vida!"

Rompió en un rugido de risa maniaca que hizo eco en la caverna. Luego miró alrededor, hacia el vacio de su guarida.

"¿Sabes?, En verdad debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo"

* * *

La gala estaba a solo un día de distancia cuando Spike escupió un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

"Hay una crisis en Saddle Arabia" Anunció a las otras princesas después de leer el documento.

"¿Qué clase de crisis?" Preguntó Luna

"No menciona muchos detalles, pero aquí dice que te necesitan a ti, a Cadence y a mí para auxiliarlos"

"¿Por qué a mí no?" preguntó Twilight.

"Es todo lo que dice, Y aun que nos convocaran a todas, una de nosotras debe quedarse aquí"

"Pero, ¡no pueden irse todas ahora! ¿Qué hay de la Gala?"

"Debemos irnos inmediatamente. Estarás a cargo de todo, Twilight, incluida la Gran Gala del Galope"

La joven alicornio se congeló, "¿Y-Yo? ¿Gobernar Equestria? ¿Llevar a cabo la Gala?¿Por mi cuenta?"

Celestia asintió. "Tendrás a tus amigas y a tu hermano para ayudarte por supuesto, pero si. Hasta que regresemos, todas los deberes reales estarán a tu cargo".

"Pero… ni siquiera he sido una princesa por un más de un año, y aún así quiere que gobierne un reino por mi cuenta? ¿Está segura de que estoy lista?"

La alta alicornio blanca levantó su mentón con el casco "lo estoy"

Cuando las demás escucharon esto, entraron en pánico.

"¿Quieres decir, que ellas no van a estar en la Gala?" Exclamó Rarity "¡Oh, y yo que hice esos tres vestido por nada!"

"¿Vamos a hacer todo esto nosotras solas?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada

"Aw, ya hemos hecho fiestas muy grandes antes" Pinkie dijo muy animada "No habrá problema"

"¿Pero algo tan grande como la Gran Gala del Galope?, parece una gran hazaña, Oh, creo que voy a … "

Applejack la atrapó antes de que llegara al suelo.

"También estoy nerviosa" Declaró Twilight "Pero no se preocupen chicas, se que podemos Salir adelante si trabajamos juntas"

Esto elevó el espíritu de todas las ponis y exclamaron animadas. Bueno, todas excepto Fluttershy, que murmuró un medio animado, "yay"

"Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo Rarity "¡Tenemos una Gala que preparar!"

"Iré por mis aves para practicar"

Sus 4 amigas la miraron confusas mientras la pegaso se alejaba trotando tristemente.

"¿Qué le pasa a Fluttershy?" se preguntó Pinkie Pie "La Gran Gala del Galope es mañana! ¡Debería estar feliz! ¿Por qué no está feliz?"

"Ya sabes cómo es ella en los eventos sociales" dijo Rarity

"Pero, nunca la había visto así antes" notó Twilight

"Son las pesadillas otra vez" explicó Applejack "Parecen estar empeorando"

La cara de la alicornio se llenó de preocupación "¿Hace cuanto que ha estado así?"

"Un tiempo. No puedo recordar la última vez que la vi sonreír"

Pinkie reflexionó "¿saben qué?, ¡tampoco yo!, es decir, cuando ella sonríe parece esforzarse mucho"

"¿Sabían que ha estado recibiendo invitaciones de una enorme colección de sementales?" mencionó Rarity "¡Pero ella los rechaza a todos! ¡Simplemente no puedo entenderlo! ¡Si yo recibiera toda esa atención, estaría disfrutándola!"

"¿Dijiste que estaba teniendo pesadillas?" preguntó Twilight "¿Te refieres a las que tenía con…?"

Ella no tuvo que terminar de decirlo. "Exactamente, no parece que pueda sacarse a ese monstruo de la cabeza"

"¡Pero él desapareció hace tres años!" les recordó Rarity "¿de qué tiene miedo?"

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de cambiarle el ceño de abajo a arriba" declaró Pinkie "¿pero cómo?"

Todas pensaron por un momento. Entonces el rostro de Rarity se iluminó.

"!Lo que ella necesita es un impulso social!, ¡debería hacer algo más en la Gala de mañana que solo dirigir el coro de aves! ¡Debe cantar una canción!"

"¡Tienes razón!" asintió Pinkie "Tiene una voz increíble, pero ella nunca lo presume. ¡Esta puede ser su gran oportunidad!"

"¿Y qué hay de su pánico escénico?" preguntó Applejack

"Oh por favor" bufó Rarity "Ya es hora de que lo supere"

"Supongo que podría cantar" Dijo Twilight "Tendremos que preguntarle primero"

Fluttershy estaba reacia al principio, pero luego pensó que sería algo que podría distraer su mente de todo y aceptó. Además, estaba tenía mucho más miedo a que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad que a presentarse en el escenario.

* * *

Los ponis elegantes estaban atónitos cuando entraron al castillo la noche siguiente. El salón de baile estaba decorado como si fuera el cumpleaños de un potrillo de 6 años, la mesa estaba cubierta con comida y pastes de campesino, la orquesta estaba tocando el Poni Pokey y la Princesa Twilight estaba recibiendo a los invitados en vez de la Princesa Celestia. Por supuesto ella solo lo hizo por el primer par de minutos y después fue a mezclarse con los invitados. La escena también era pintoresca por la presencia de los huérfanos de Canterlot. La élite de Canterlot estaba en shock al principio, pero luego se acostumbraron a lo rústico de todo aquello. Tenían que admitir, que la Gala era mucho más interesante este año.

Pinkie Pie estaba en medio de una canción cuando de pronto gritó "¡RAINBOW DASH!"

Los Wonderbolts acababan de entrar al salón y Rainbow Dash fue tacleada por la entusiasta poni.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!" Gritó Pinkie.

La pegaso azul envolvió con uno de sus brazos y rio "es bueno verte también Pinkie Pie"

Ella entonces fue a encontrarse con Twilight y Applejack, ambas le ofrecieron un abrazo.

"¿Hey, dónde están Rarity y Fluttershy?" preguntó mirando alrededor

"Fluttershy está practicando su canción y Rarity fue a buscar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a la estación de tren" explicó Applejack con una risita. "Aun que, ya no son exactamente las cutie mark crusaders, ya no más"

"Whoa, whoa. Regresa. ¿Qué es lo que está practicando Fluttershy ahora?"

"Ella va a cantar una canción esta noche" contestó Twilight.

Rainbow la miró incrédula "Fluttershy… ¿en escena?"

"Creímos que era una buena forma de mejorar su confianza"

"¿Y qué es lo que dijiste sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Applejack estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz joven gritó "¡Rainbow Dash!"

Pertenecía a Scootaloo, que llegó corriendo hacia su modelo a seguir. Rainbow saludó a su hermana adoptiva con un abrazo.

"¡Te extrañé Scoots!, vamos a echarte una mirada. Wow, has crecido pequeña, y…"hizo una paisa "¿eso es…?"

Scootaloo levanto su falda para revelar la figura de un scooter rojo en su costado. "¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡finalmente obtuve mi cutie mark!"

Rainbow y Twilight jadearon. Applejack sonrió de medio lado. "Trate de decírtelo".

"¡Felicidades, chica!" La pegaso mayor frotó su melena púrpura juguetonamente. "Siempre supe que tenías gran habilidad moviendo ese scooter"

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó Scootaloo "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que ese era mi talento especial?"

Entonces Rarity se aproximó con Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom quienes, como Scootaloo, vestían elegantemente. Apple Bloom llevaba un chispeante vestido rojo y había cambiado su listón rosa por uno verde con brillos. Sweetie Belle llevaba sandalias de cristal que hacían juego con su vestido azul con transparencias en los detalles. El cabello de Scootaloo era largo y despeinado y su vestido tenía una magnífica mezcla de morado y púrpura.

"Wow", Twilight estaba maravillada "¡Lucen hermosas chicas!, ¿tú les hiciste esos vestidos Rarity?"

"¿Podrías creerlo?" respondió Rarity "¡Mi querida Apple Bloom aquí presente hizo los diseños!"

"¿En serio?" dijo Applejack

"¡Sí!" exclamó su hermana "¿y adivina que apareció ayer?"

Ella levantó su falda, haciendo que Applejack se embobara mirando su cutie mark. Era una manzana verde siendo pintada de rojo por un pincel.

"¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste? Yo sabía de Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle pero… estaba preocupada de que tu…"

"¡quería que fuera una sorpresa!, ¡me fue tan bien diseñando los vestidos que creí que podría usar mis habilidades para diseñar y repintar la casa club!, cuando terminé, ¡esta cosa apareció!"

Applejack lloriqueó y abrazo a su hermana. "¡Mi pequeña Apple Bloom finalmente ha florecido!"

"¡Pero dijiste que Sweetie Belle también obtuvo su cutie mark!" dijo Twilight.

"¡lo hice!" la pequeña unicornio lanzó un gritito mientras revelaba su costado.

La cutie mark de Sweetie Belle era una nota musical lavanda sonando una campanita rosa. Twilight no necesitaba preguntar cuál era su talento.

"Siempre supe que tenías una voz encantadora"

"La obtuve en el show de talentos", explicó Sweetie Belle "estábamos haciendo un acto de comedia, pero ningún poni se reía"

"entonces Sweetie Belle empezó a cantar" interrumpió Scootaloo "y nosotros la seguimos"

"Cuando todos aplaudieron, me di cuenta que no solo amo cantar, ¡también soy muy buena en ello!, entonces conseguí mi cutie mark"

"¡Y ganamos!" añadió Apple Bloom

"Ustedes tres en serio han pasado por mucho y llegado muy lejos" notó Rainbow Dash

"Todas lo hemos hecho" dijo Twilight

Ninguna de ellas notó al semental gris escuchando a lo lejos. Su hasta de ciervo y cuerno de cabra estaban escondidos debajo de su alto sombrero de copa, las únicas cosas que no podía cambiar, junto con sus ojos amarillos y rojos. Se sonrió tras la declaración de la alicornio.

"En verdad lo hemos hecho, Twilight Sparkle, incluyéndome a mí".

* * *

**DF: Revisé, el estado de gestación de un caballo generalmente dura 11 meses.**

**He visto varias versiones de cutie mark para las CMC y así es como creo que deberían ser. La inspiración para sus vestidos se puede encontrar aquí: post/25180289513/cutie-mark-crusaders-grand-galloping-gala (o solo busquen así en google)**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	3. El Regreso

**Gracias por los reviews hasta ahora**

* * *

Hasta ahora, la Gala era un éxito. Incluso los ponies mas snob se divertían. Mientras que Pinkie Pie seguía con el entretenimiento, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban pasando tiempo con los huérfanos, que estaban ansiosos por verlas a ambas.

"¡Quiero ser igual a ti!" seguían diciéndoles ya sea a una o a la otra.

"Aw, cáscaras" se sonrojó Applejack

"¡Piensen en grande chicos!" Dijo Rainbow Dash "Con mucha práctica y muchas agallas, ¡pueden llegar a donde sea!"

"Chicas" interrumpió Twilight "¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Fluttershy? Ya casi es hora de que empiece"

"¿No estaba en su cuarto?" preguntó Applejack

"No. Ya fui a revisar"

"Probablemente esté en el jardín. Ya sabes que se siente más a gusto con las creaturas"

"Iré por ella" se ofreció Rainbow.

Fluttershy estaba de hecho en el jardín, preparando su voz. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a quebrarse.

"Oh, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se murmuró a sí misma "No puedo ir y cantar de pie frente a todos"

"¿Por qué no?, todas sabemos que eres grandiosa"

Ella volteó para ver a Rainbow Dash en su uniforme de los Wolderbolts. Ella la abrazó con una sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de verte"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rainbow "Porque las demás me dijeron que no has estado muy feliz últimamente"

Fluttershy bajó la vista hacia sus cascos. "Bueno, um… "

"Dicen que es porque sigues teniendo pesadillas sobre… ¿Discord?"

Fluttershy levantó la vista hacia ella con ojos serios. "Esta vez fue diferente. En mis sueños, generalmente el solo me atrapa y se ríe. Eso es lo que soñé que hacía anoche pero, esta vez, el estaba…" se estremeció "acariciando mi melena y… yo lo dejaba. Ni siquiera pude poner resistencia. Yo… "

Rainbow puso su casco alrededor de ella "Hey, solo fue un sueño. Tienes que relajarte. ¡Esto es una fiesta! Eso me recuerda, ya casi es hora de tu canción"

"Oh, realmente no me siento con ganas de cantar…"

"¡No me digas que aún tienes pánico escénico!, vamos, ¿no recuerdas cómo nos ayudaste con ese huracán?"

"Cantar es diferente de volar"

"¡Eres una gran cantante!, fuiste capaz de cantar esa canción de las mascotas conmigo"

"Eso fue solo porque estaba contigo y los animales. Pero habrá cientos de ponis ahí, mirándome y…"

"No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para poyarte. Todas estaremos"

Fluttershy pasó saliva. "Okay"

* * *

Discord estaba aburrido con toda la escena, aun que tenía que admitir que la Gala este año estaba mucho más interesante que la del año pasado y el año anterior a ese. Aún así, ¡aún no había suficiente caos! Así que para entretenerse, le tendió algunas bromas a los ponis elegantes, como hacer aparecer una liebre en el tazón de ponche, pero él no podía hacerse notar hasta que fuera el momento preciso.

Miró alrededor del salón y notó que ese pequeño dragón Spike estaba intentando conseguir un baile con Rarity. Rodó los ojos, *Ríndete niño, nunca va a pasar* aun que tenía que admirar su persistencia. Mientras tanto, esa poni fiestera estaba haciéndose lucir como una tonta sin darse cuenta mientras cantaba.

"_I´m the P on the INKIE to the P to I to E_", cantó "_And while I´m at it ponies, ¿WON´T YOU PLEASE BE FRIENDS WITH ME?, ¡I´m Pinkielicious_!"

Fue cuando Twilight apartó el micrófono. *Gracias* Discord se dijo en voz baja. *¡Al fin haces algo bien! *

La princesa golpeteó el micrófono, para tener la atención de todos los ponis.

"Yeguas y Caballos" se dirigió al público "¡Bienvenidos a La Gran Gala del Galope!, espero que todos estén divirtiéndose"

Los huérfanos prorrumpieron en gritos, El señor del caos gruñó. *¿Por qué se les ocurrió invitar a un montón de pequeños mocosos molestos?"

"Bueno, hay mas por venir" Continuó Twilight "Tenemos un amplio rango de entretenimiento planeado para ustedes esta noche, incluido un show aéreo de los Wonderbolts"

El público pisoteó con sus cascos y los Wonderbolts volaron e hicieron una reverencia leve. Discord simplemente bostezó. *Bien podría hacerlo de una buena vez* pensó, pero la alicornio siguió hablando.

"Pero primero, vamos a escuchar una canción de una muy buena amiga mía. Yeguas y caballos, el elemento de la armonía en persona: ¡Fluttershy!"

*¡Oh qué bien!, la pequeña pegaso llorona va a cantar, esto va a ser graciosísimo*. Entonces notó las miradas perplejas en los sementales. *¿Qué es lo que están mirando?* Discord siguió con la vista sus miradas y tiró el vaso de leche con chocolate que estaba tomando.

La pegaso amarilla estaba caminando nerviosamente hacia el micrófono. Llevaba un vaporoso y traslucido vestido verde con margaritas blancas tranzadas en su suave melena rosa. Era la primera vez en años que Discord veía al elemento de la armonía. Bueno su espejo no contaba. Y ella era… ella era…

Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza. Fue solo un lapso temporal.

Fluttershy miró hacia la audiencia y sintió sus rodillas doblarse. Entonces notó a sus cinco amigas y a las Cutie Mark Crussaders en la primera fila, mostrándole sonrisas de confianza. Miró al pianista, quien asintió y tocó su nota inicial. Su voz era débil al principio.

"_Can… any pony…_ " se aclaró la garganta "_find me… some pony to…?"_

Se detuvo de pronto con pánico. Sweetie Belle notó su apuro y cantó _"¡Love!"_

La pegaso la miró agradecida. El pianista comenzó a tocar la melodía. Mientras se acercaba su turno, Fluttershy se puso más y más nerviosa, así que Sweetie Belle saltó al escenario y asintió con seguridad. Esto le dio a Fluttershy confianza y cantó un poquito más fuerte.

"_Each morning I get up and die a little…_

_Can barely stand on my feet…"_

La potrilla cantó en segunda _"¡Take a look at yourself!"_

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you´re doing to me._

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can´t get no relief, lord!_

_Some pony…"_

Sweetie Belle incitó al público a participar _"some pony"_

Fluttershy comenzó a sonreír "_Some pony…"_

"_Some pony!"_ cantaron sus amigas

"_Can any pony find me… some pony to love?"_

Los ponis pisotearon con sus cascos y vitorearon. Fluttershy se sonrojó.

"_Lo estás haciendo genial_" le susurró Sweetie Belle "_ahora canta más fuerte, ¡y con más sentimiento!"_

Así que tomó aire y lo hizo.

"_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat…"_

Otros en la audiencia empezaron a cantar "_She just keep loosing her beat_"

"_I´m okay, I´m alright_"

Applebloom y Scootaloo se les unieron en el escenario. "_she´s alright, she´s alright"_

"_Ain´t gonna face no defeat!_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell!_

_One day, I´m gonna be free, Lord!_

_Some pony…"_

"_¡Some pony!"_

"_Some pony…"_

"_¡Some pony!"_

"_Can any pony find me… ?" _Fluttershy sacó el micrófono de su pedestal_ "Some pony to love?!"_

Una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras seguía cantando. Pronto, la audiencia no era más que voces en el fondo y ella se perdió en su propio mundo. En el momento del estribillo, voló en el aire.

"_She Works hard!"_

"_Every day…"_

"_Every day!"_

"_I try and I try and I try!"_

_But every pony wants to put me down_

_They say I´m going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got no pony left to believe!_

_Yeah!, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! __Yeah!"_

Discord miró su actuación atónito. ¿Era esta la misma pegaso que había conocido en el laberinto?, ¿Ésta era la misma pegaso que corrió al ver a unas mariposas? ¿Quién apenas podía murmurar una palabra audible? Era ésta poni cantando en esta fuerte y confiada voz, girando en el aire, brillando en el escenario… realmente la "débil e indefensa" Fluttershy?

Miró mientras bailaba en el interludio. Cada movimiento que hacía era grácil y delicado, sin una pizca de defecto. Lo hacía sentir enfermo. *¡Tengo que poner un fin a esto!*

Las tres potrillas empezaron a cantar otra vez "_Find her some pony to love…_"

La audiencia se unió "_find her some pony to love…"_

Mientras ellos repetían la linea, Fluttershy seguía girando en el aire, olvidando todos sus problemas. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz.

Entonces sintió a alguien sujetar su casco y girarla, pero estaba tan inmersa en el momento que no notó nada raro en esto. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de los demás ponis. Fue hasta que su misterioso acompañante la inclinó hacia atrás, que abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció.

De pie frente a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, estaba la mismísima razón de sus pesadillas.

"Mi querída Fluttershy, ¡no sabía que tenías tan encantadora voz!"

Se congeló en el momento y perdió todo recuerdo de cómo hablar. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Un grito familiar la sacó de su trance.

"¡Suéltala!"

Rainbow Dash se metió entre ellos y movió a su amiga hacia atrás poniéndola tras ella protectoramente.

"¿qué?" El draconequs se encogió de hombros inocentemente "solo estábamos bailando"

"Discord" Twilight gruñó entre dientes.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, o debería decir, ¿su majestad?, ¿sorprendida de verme?", bueno ciertamente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Siento no haberte enviado una postal" Bajó la vista hacia las potrillas en el escenario. "Vaya, ¡pero si son mis tres pequeñas salvadoras!"

Apple Bloom y Sweetiebelle se escondieron detrás de sus hermanas, mientras que Scootaloo buscó protección en la adulta más cercana, Pinkie.

"Deja de hacerte el inocente Discord" gritó la princesa "¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Creí que era obvio, ¡vine a apoderarme de Equestria!"

La multitud ahogó un grito. Los huérfanos se agazaparon con miedo y se acurrucaron alrededor de Applejack.

"¡Já!" sonrió de lado Twilight "¡Debiste quedarte escondido, Discord! Ahora que has revelado tu presencia, ¡podemos convertirte en piedra!"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Dijo discord "Si no mal recuerdo, necesitan los Elementos de la Armonía para eso".

"Sí, exáct…" miró alrededor a sus amigas y se dio cuenta de que no estaban usando sus gargantillas. Entonces recordó que habían dejado de usarlos después de un año, cuando creyeron que Discord no volvería nunca. Se sintió una tonta entonces.

Pero se mantuvo desafiante "¡No necesitamos los elementos de la armonía para enseñarte una lección!"

La luz envolvió el cuerno de Twilight mientras se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo. Discord levantó una ceja.

"¿Estás bromeando verdad?"

Ella disparó un rayo púrpura hacia él para demostrarle que no bromeaba. él lo atrapó y aplastó como si se tratara de una simple mosca.

"¡En serio crees que _eso_ va a detenerme?, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?"

Entonces tronó sus garras de águila y el cuerno de Twilight desapareció

"¡Hey!" gritó "¡devuélvemelo!"

"¿En serio, Twilight Sparkle?, ¿Eres tan agua fiestas como Celestia?"

El tronó de nuevo los dedos y un charco lodoso apareció bajo los cascos de la alicornio. Pinkie Pie disimuló una risita.

"¡Jaja, aguafiestas!, ¡eso es gracioso!"

Twilight gruñó y usó sus alas para impulsarse y salir del charco "¡Solo espera a que la Princesa Celestia regrese!, Ella te dará justo lo que te mereces"

Discord se sostuvo el estómago mientras reía "¿Qué pasa Twilight?, ¿No puedes manejar un reino por ti misma?, ¿Necesitas a mami Celestia para que venga y lo haga todo por ti?"

"¡Hey!" gritó Rainbow Dash "Nadie insulta a mis amigas y se sale con la suya"

Ella tomó impulso para lanzarse contra él, pero él solo tuvo que dar un paso a un lado para esquivarla. Rainbow golpeó un pilar y casi lo hace caer.

"¿Ustedes ponis no han aprendido nada de nuestro último encuentro?" se carcajeaba "¡Incluso creyeron que me había ido para siempre!" Miró entonces a Fluttershy "Excepto tu, querida"

La pegaso estaba pasmada "¿Cómo… cómo supiste…?"

Ella se tensó cuando él le tomó de la barbilla y le dijo lentamente "Te he estado observando"

Rainbow había vuelto en sí y se metió en medio de ellos dos de nuevo.

"Vuelves a tocarla una vez mas y te las verás conmigo, Dipcord"

Él sostuvo sus manos en alto "Muy bien. Tengo otros asuntos que atender de cualquier forma" Se giró hacia Twilight "Temo que Celestia no podrá ayudarte, debido a su… predicamento actual en" hizo una seña de comillas en el aire "Saddle Arabia"

La alicornio inclinó la cabeza, confundida "¿a qué te refieres?"

Él se rio y tronó los dedos, haciendo que una imagen se materializara ante ellos. La multitud ahogó otro grito al ver a la Princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence sentadas en una jaula. Sin cuerno alguno en su frentes. Shining Armor entrecerró los ojos hacia Discord.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa?"

"Ella está perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro. Así como su potrillo, por cierto, sería una lástima que algo le pasara a su madre antes de que ella nazca"

"Los ojos del príncipe se agrandaron" ¿ella?

"Si, si, vas a tener una niña, ¡felicidades y blah blah blah!"

"¡Si lastimas a Cadence…!"

Discord disolvió la imagen "No soñaría con eso, pero si alguno de ustedes ponis trata de derrotarme de cualquier manera, ¡sus princesas pagarán! ¡Y eso incluye a la que aún no ha nacido!"

En un flash, estaba usando una corbata frente a un mapa de Equestria.

"¡Ahora el clima!, El pronóstico de hoy son nubes de algodón de azúcar, con probabilidades de leche con chocolate!, ¿Saben que?, ¡hasta podría haber una ligera lluvia de gatos y perros! ¡Espero que todos lleguen a casa a salvo!"

Con una risa triunfal, el draconequs desapareció y un rayo cayó dentro. La multitud miró cómo afuera comenzaban a llover gatos y perros de chocolate. Todos los ponis gritaron y corrieron fuera del salón llenos de pánico.

"¡Todos!" Ordenó Twilight "¡Cálmense!¡Todo está bajo control!"

Nadie escuchaba y todos empezaron a trotar hacia afuera.

"¡Manénganse juntos!, ¡quédense dentro hasta nuevo aviso! Yo…"

Pero la multitud decidió arriesgarse y se apresuraron a ir a sus casas a través de la lluvia de chocolate. Hasta los Wonderbolts se precipitaron hacia la salida temerosos. Solo los huérfanos, Shining Armor, los guardias del palacio, la princesa y sus amigas permanecieron.

"Applejack, Rainbow Rash" gritó Twilight "¡Lleven a los huérfanos al sótano!, pueden quedarse ahí hasta que la tormenta se calme. No es seguro para ellos regresar al orfanato."

"Entendido" saludó Rainbow mientras que ella y Applejack escoltaban a las asustadas potrillas y potrillos fuera.

"Fluttershy, vigila a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo. No las pierdas de vista"

La pegaso asintió. Estaba asustada hasta el ingenio, pero estaba dispuesta a proteger a esas tres a cualquier costo.

"Yo haré una ronda con los guardias para ayudar a todos los ciudadanos de Canterlot a que estén dentro de sus casas" se ofreció Shining Armor

"Buena idea Shining Armor" Dijo Twilight "¡Nos reuniremos en el salón del trono en una hora!¡Lo más importante ahora es mantener la calma!"

Cuando todos los ponis fueron a hacer sus tareas, Twilight bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Equestria estaba en peligro porque ella no estaba preparada. Aún cuando ella tuviera los elementos de la Armonía, no podría darles poder sin su cuerno. "_Vaya princesa que resulté ser"._

* * *

**Crédito para las letras de la canción a "Somebody to love" de Queen, y "Pinkielicious" a BlackGryph0n on youtube (no lo pude resistir)**

**Oh, y… dun, dun, DUN!**


End file.
